yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Deck
Types of Dragon Decks Dragons are one of the most supported types in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Some common decks focus on a single monster such as the Red-Eyes B. Dragon,Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, King Dragun, Armed Dragon, or Horus the Black Flame Dragon. There are many ways to build a Dragon Deck, and all are powerful in there own way. Here are some differnet types of decks based around Dragon Monsters. LV Dragons Deck Some dragon decks are based on the LV dragons, Armed Dragon and Horus the Black Flame Dragon. These decks usually focus on leveling up their monsters quickly. One strategy is to use Foolish Burial to send a high level evolution to the graveyard, then using Level Modulation to summon that monster. Level Modulation ignores summoning conditions so it can be used on any LV monsters. To protect the high level monsters from trap cards Royal Decree, Jinzo, or King Dragun are usually used. Horus the Black Flame Dragon has added protection from Spell Cards and is well known for the infamous "Horus Decree" lockdown. Dragon Fusion Decks These types of decks often focus on getting fusion monsters like Five-Headed Dragon, King Dragun, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and sometimes even Dragon Master Knight to the field. Usually Dragon's Mirror or Future Fusion is used to accomplish these tasks. If you want to summon King Dragun quickly, The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion is a great choice if you don't have Future Fusion or Dragon's Mirror in hand. The same goes for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion if your short on Blue-Eyes White Dragon or any fusion spell cards. Synchro Monsters like Stardust Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend and Tuner Monsters like Magna Drago and The White Stone of Legend are also great choices if you can't Fusion Summon. Rise of the Dragon Lords The newest dragon deck is the Rise of the Dragon Lords Structure Deck. This deck focuses on summoning powerful dragons to the field from the graveyard, thereby activating their powerful effects. Felgrand Dragon, Tyrant Dragon and Darkblaze Dragon are good examples of this. This deck also includes Mausoleum of the Emperor to get tribute monsters out quickly. Draining Shield and Trade-In are also Included. Decoy Dragon works exceptionally well with this deck, being able to make a powerful combo with Foolish Burial. You can also use Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord with Divine Wrath to special summon Dragons in the Graveyard. This structure deck can be bought for the key cards in any dragon deck. Strengths and Weaknesses Dragon's have been known to have the most powerful attacks and, in some cases, broken effects. An attack from a good sized Dragon like Five-Headed Dragon can take a good chunk out of an opponents life points. Cards like Prime Material Dragon and Stardust Dragon will help prevent any vital Dragons from being destroyed by effects. Plus, if you play either of those with a Horus Deck, your opponent could have a hard time bringing down the Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 while you control Jinzo or Royal Decree. A well built Dragon Fusion Deck can also bring trouble since King Dragun has the power to protect all dragons you control from targeting effects like Dark Armed Dragon and Brain Control plus special summon powerful dragons like Tyrant Dragon or Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the hand. However, there are major weaknesses with Dragon decks, and all have one in common: Summoning the Dragons. Since Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 cannot be special summoned except with it's own effect, cards like Level Up! and Level Modulation are usually used to override this problem, but Counter Trap Cards like Solemn Judgment or Dark Bribe can impede your progress. Plus, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 has only 2300 Atk points, leaving it vulnerable to monsters like Goyo Guardian or any of the Monarchs. In Dragon Fusion Decks, it's highly important to be able to keep King Dragun on the field to be able to summon the bigger dragons, but it's 2400 Atk is low enough for any Monarch or Synchro Monsters to destroy in battle. Without King Dragun, level 5 or higher dragons you draw later will become dead draws and slow the deck down to a crawl. Card effects that do not target like Judgment Dragon or Mirror Force cannot be negated with King Dragun and would therefore require a Prime Material Dragon or Stardust Dragon to stop them. Finally, Cards like Royal Oppression and Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo can also prevent any of these dragons from being summoned at all and will need to be removed from the field in order to summon your cards. Recommended Cards Monsters :Armed Dragon LV3 :Armed Dragon LV5 :Armed Dragon LV7 :Armed Dragon LV10 :Blue-Eyes White Dragon :Darkblaze Dragon :Decoy Dragon :Felgrand Dragon :Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 :Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 :Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 :Kaibaman :Light and Darkness Dragon :Masked Dragon :Mirage Dragon :Montage Dragon :Red-Eyes B. Dragon :Red-Eyes B. Chick :Twin-Headed Behemoth :Tyrant Dragon :White-Horned Dragon :The White Stone of Legend * Synchro Monsters Only :Magna Drago * Synchro Monsters Only :Lord of D. :The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion * Fusion Monsters Only :The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion * Fusion Monsters Only :Prime Material Dragon :Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(OCG) :Chthonian Emperor Dragon :Kaiser Glider :Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon :Gandora the Dragon of Destruction Fusion and Synchro Monsters :Five-Headed Dragon :Dragon Master Knight :Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon :King Dragun :Black Skull Dragon :Meteor B. Dragon :Stardust Dragon :Red Dragon Archfiend :Black Rose Dragon Spells :Trade-In :Mausoleum of the Emperor :Level Down!? * LV Monsters only :The Flute of Summoning Dragon :Level Up! * LV monsters only :Level Modulation * LV monsters only :Dragon's Mirror :Foolish Burial :Future Fusion :The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension * LV Monsters only Category:Deck Type :Soul Exchange :Ancient Rules :Stamping Destruction :A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon :Dragon's Gunfire Traps :The Dragon's Bead :Dragon's Rage :Royal Decree :Return from the Different Dimension